300heroesfandomcom-20200214-history
Patch - 2015.03.20
Maintenance Time *'9.00 AM - 11.59 AM' ---- Heroes *''King's Heart - King's Kindness R: ''After reaching level 6 can now choose to level up one of the ability between King's Heart - King's Kindness R and King's Heart - King's Domination R, the selected skill can't be replaced after the selection. **''King's Heart - King's Kindness R: ''The same as the original effect. **''King's Heart - King's Domination R: ''Each nearby allied hero grants Shu a stack of Domination that lasts for 12/14/16 seconds. Within the duration, Shu's basic attacks deal 30/50/70 + [0.1 AD x Domination stacks] bonus physical damage (can critically strike along with his basic attacks), he gains [7 x Domination stacks]% bonus Movement Speed and [50/75/100 x Domination stacks] bonus Health. *Increased Magic Resist Growth by 1.25 per level. *''Transform: Punch W: ''Base damage increased from 40/90/140/190/240 -> 60/120/180/240/300 *''Transform: Wing R: ''Now grants 100 Tenacity to Yami, becoming immune to all crowd controls. *''Transform: Wing R: ''While within the duration of this ability, increases basic attack range from 130 range -> 160 range *''Transform: Wing R: ''Now grants full stacks of Armor Penetration System effect upon activation and her basic attacks while within the duration of this ability no longer consume stacks from Armor Penetration System. *''Light Blade of Assassination Q W E: ''no longer consume stacks from Armor Penetration System *''Armor Penetration SystemOptimized the description in skill TIPS, now will directly show the bonus damage value. *Machine Gun Mode Q: ''Cooldown reduced from 20/19/18/17/15 seconds -> 16/15/14/13/12 seconds **''Blue Feather W: ''Cooldown reduced from 26/24/22/20/18 seconds -> 20/19/18/17/16 seconds **''True Blue Feather W: ''Now correctly displays the remianing times of critical strike attack. *Removed Magic Resist Growth by 1.25 per level. *''Shimmer of Recrudescence Q: ''Scaling damage reduced from 0.2 AD -> 0.1 AD *''Shimmer of Recrudescence Q: ''Base damage increased from 10/16/22/28/34 -> 7/14/21/28/35 *''Girl's Redemption R: ''Cooldown increased from 130/110/90 seconds -> 130/120/110 seconds *Removed Magic Resist Growth by 1.25 per level. *''Girl's Curtain Call R: ''The debuff effect adjusted from stun effect -> 60% Movement Speed reduction effect *''Variation of Reminisce: ''AD Ratio adjusted from Total AD -> Bonus AD *''Star Platinum - The World - R: ''The passive effect no longer blocks damage. *''Star Platinum - The World - R: ''The increased damage of Ora Ora Ora Ora Ora Ora Q reduced frm 40%/60%/80% -> 30%/40%/50% *''Lightning Palm (Izutsushi) Q: ''The AoE of lightning's splash effect reduced from 300 radius -> 200 radius *''Whirlwind (Shippuujinrai) E: ''AP Ratio of bonus magic damage against heroes reduced from 0.6 AP -> 0.4 AP *''Speed of Lightning (Denkousekka) R: ''Cooldown increased from 80/65/50 seconds -> 90/80/70 seconds *''Mystic Eyes of Death Perception R: ''The number of blocking times adjusted from 5/6/7 times -> 3/5/7 times *''Predator E: ''Bonus Armor and Magic Resist from the passive effect reduced from 2/3/4/5/6 per stack -> 1/2/3/4/5 per stack *''Universe of Matter and Antimatter Q: ''The duration of Matter Gap and Anti-Matter Gap reduced from 60 seconds -> 30 seconds *''Aimless Journey to the Abandoned Station R: ''Scaling damage adjusted from 0.42 AD + 0.78 AP -> 0.18 AD + 0.78 AD *''Aimless Journey to the Abandoned Station R: ''Cooldown increased from 120/100/80 seconds -> 130/120/110 seconds *''Overkill Soda Bomb R: ''Damage type adjusted from magic damage -> physical damage *''Overkill Soda Bomb R: ''Base damage increased from 150/250/350 -> 120/270/420 *''Overkill Soda Bomb R: ''Scaling damage adjusted from 1.0 AP -> 1.2 AD *''Profitable Self-Sacrifice Q: ''The damage dealt on Lu Ziqiao reduced from 70% of the skill damage -> 40% of the skill damage *''Profitable Self-Sacrifice Q: ''Base damage reduced from 100/180/260/340/420 -> 50/120/190/260/330 *''Profitable Self-Sacrifice Q: ''Scaling damage adjusted from 1.2 Bonus AD -> 1.2 AD *''An Eye for an Eye W: ''The maximum value of reflect damage per attack increased from 100 -> 100/125/150/175/200 *''An Eye for an Eye W: ''The AoE of reflect damage increased from 500 radius -> 600 radius *''Focusing Shot Q: ''Now reduces before basic attack animation to 0.15 seconds during the duration of Beast Master's Heart R effect. *''Multi-Shot Q: ''Now penetrates all targets hit during the duration of Beast Master's Heart R effect. *''Beast Master's Heart R: ''Now grants 100 Tenacity to Hunter Boy, becoming immune to all crowd controls. *''Beast Master's Heart R: ''Duration increased from 5/6/7 seconds -> 7/8/9 seconds *''Doom Glacier R: ''Can now gain cooldown reduction effects. *''Sogeking (Sniper King): ''Now can display its AoE when hovering a cursor over the icon of the skill. *''Hissatsu Kayaku Boshi W: ''Now deals 10% bonus damage after each successive hit on the same target within 8 seconds, stacking up to 5 times. *''Hissatsu Dai Hanmaa E: ''Now after using this skill on the target location far beyond its cast range Usopp will no longer walk to the target location until it is within the cast range of this skill anymore. *''Hissatsu Dai Bakuhatsu Boshi R: ''The flying speed of each bullet increased from 2000 -> 2200 *''Hissatsu Dai Bakuhatsu Boshi R: ''Maximum cast range increased from 2800/3300/3800 -> 3000/3750/4500 *''Hissatsu Dai Bakuhatsu Boshi R: ''Mana cost reduced from 120/160/200 Mana -> 100/120/140 Mana *''Hissatsu Dai Bakuhatsu Boshi R: ''Mana restoration effect for each hero kill or assist reduced from 30% of Usopp's maximum Mana -> 20% of Usopp's maximum Mana *''Hissatsu Dai Bakuhatsu Boshi R: ''Now instantly releases the bullet in the direction of the target location when the target location far beyond the cast range of this skill. *''Hissatsu Dai Bakuhatsu Boshi R: ''Fixed the disappearance of the visual effect when the bullet hits the ground. *''Hissatsu Dai Bakuhatsu Boshi R: ''Fixed the incorrect description about Mana cost on all subsequent casts of this skill. *Basic attack range increased from 110 range -> 130 range *''Dangerous Experiment Q: ''Base damage reduced from 70/115/160/205/250 -> 40/85/130/175/220 *''Dangerous Experiment Q: ''Scaling damage adjusted from 1.2 Bonus AD -> 1.0 AD *''Miracle Missile E: ''Scaling damage adjusted from 0.7 Bonus AD -> 0.6 AD *''Thunder Clap W: ''The scaling damage and the damage type adjusted from 0.6 AP and magic damage -> 0.6 Bonus AD and physical damage. *''Charge E: ''Now reduces the cooldown of this skill by 50% when using it on an allied unit. *Basic attack ranage increased from 130 range -> 140 range *''Scattering Barrage Q: ''Damage interval reduced from 0.5 seconds -> 0.25 seconds, the total duration unchanged. *''Scattering Barrage Q: ''AP Ratio on each damage reduced from 0.23 AP -> 0.15 AP, the AP Ratio for a total damage increased from 1.38 AP -> 1.8 AP *''Scattering Barrage Q: ''Base value on each damage reduced from 15/30/45/60/75 -> 10/20/30/40/50, base value for a total damage increased from 90/180/270/360/450 -> 120/240/360/480/600 *''Steam Shield W: ''Base value of the shield effect increased from 50/80/110/140/170 -> 60/100/140/180/220 *''Steam Shield W: ''Scaling value of the shield effect increased from 0.4 AP -> 0.5 AP *''Steam Shield W: ''The duration of the shield effect increased from 2 seconds -> 3 seconds *''Flying Gear E: ''The flying speed of the rotating wheel saws increased from 1500 -> 1800 *''Flying Gear E: ''Fixed the rotating wheel saws would disappear after the death of Wall-E. *''Flying Gear E: ''Fixed the rotating wheel saws didn't deal any damage while Wall-E was silenced. *''Flying Gear E: ''Fixed the 2nd cast was no longer available after Wall-E was silenced or stunned. *''Sulphur Herald R: ''Fixed the damage on any part of this skill didn't deal damage after Wall-E died. *''Sulphur Herald R: ''Fixed a bug that caused the sustain damage of this skill to deal less than the actual description. *Basic attack range increased from 485 range -> 530 range *''Corrupted Arrow W: ''Bonus true damage adjusted from 20/30/40/50/60 -> 10/15/20/25/30 + AD, the part of the damage that is based on target's maximum Health unchanged. *''Focused Shot E: ''Scaling damage on the 1st part of the skill increased from 0.5 AD -> 1.0 AD *''Focused Shot E: ''Scaling damage on the 2nd part of the skill when target collides with terrain increased 0.5 AD -> 1.0 AD *''Focused Shot E: ''Cast range increased from 500 range -> 600 range *Base Health increased from 565 Health -> 585 Health *Increased Magic Resist Growth by 1.25 per level. *''Stifling Dagger Q: ''Mana cost reduced from 35 Mana -> 25 Mana *''Shadow Strike E: ''Mana cost reduced from 50 Mana -> 35 Mana *''Shadow Strike E: ''Cooldown reduced from 12/11/10/9/8 seconds -> 10/9/8/7/6 seconds *''Silver Sword Tempest Q: ''AoE increased from 150 radius -> 180 radius *''Silver Sword Tempest Q: ''Damage interval reduced from 0.5 seconds -> 0.25 seconds, the total damage and the total duration unchanged. *Added Magic Resist Growth that increased 1.25 Magic Resist per level. *''Quicksand Slam Q: ''Now instantly casts this ability when using it on the target location beyond its cast range. *''Sky Reacher Shippei E: ''Before casting animation reduced from 0.3 seconds -> 0.15 seconds, and speeded up the time to release the skill effect. *Removed Magic Resist Growth by 1.25 per level. *Increased Magic Resist Growth by 1.25 per level. *''Sturdy Canopy: ''Now increases Tian Tian's Ability Power by 25% of its Armor. *''Shroom Clouds R: ''Fixed the problem that its 3rd cast couldn't be released immediately. *Basic attack range increased from 110 range -> 130 range *''Windstorm Hammer Q: ''Cast range increased from 150 range -> 220 range *''Wildhammer's Wrath W: ''AoE increased from 250 radius -> 300 radius *''Wildhammer's Wrath W: ''Mana cost reduced from 100 Mana -> 80 Mana *''Mana Void: ''Cast range increased from 400 range -> 500 range *''Mana Void: ''After the skill effect hits on the target will also deal half of the skill damage to all enemies within 250 radius around the target. *''Thunder Spirit W: ''Before casting animation reduced from 0.5 seconds -> 0.2 seconds, and speeded up the time to release the skill effect. *''Tempestuous Field R: ''Base value of healing effect increased from 70/110/150 -> 100/150/200 *''Tempestuous Field R: ''Scaling value of healing effect increased from 0.35 AP -> 0.6 AP *Basic attack range increased from 480 range -> 530 range *''Blasting March R: ''AoE increased from 500 radius -> 800 radius *''Blasting March R: ''Now can display its AoE when hovering a cursor over the icon of the skill. *''Swallow Q: ''After using this skill will receive 8%/11%/14%/17%/20% Damage Reduction for 3 seconds. *''Swallow Q: ''When used against enemy heroes, if the target has a Movement Speed reduction effect from Cyclone Ham E, the target will be subject to AP magic damage and 1 second of stun effect. *''Invisible Air - Bounded Field of the Wind King W: ''No longer removes the passive effect while the skill is on cooldown. *''Blink W: ''Cast range adjusted from 550/600/650/700 range -> 700 range *''Scream of Pain E: ''AoE increased from 400 radius -> 450 radius *''Undefeatable R: ''Duration reduced from 5 seconds -> 6 seconds *''Undefeatable R: ''Each hero kill will now extend the duration of this skill by 1 second. *''Quadruple Pain Q: ''The assault range of this skill's 2nd cast, 3rd cast and 4th cast increased from 350 range -> 450 range ---- Bug Fixed *Fixed a target with crowd control immunity would not be able to control themselves after being taunted. *Fixed a problem with a target that was marked by Shirai Kuroko's ( ) JUMP W might be teleported to the fountain after Shirai Kuroko ( ) died and she instantly used Resurrection ( ) to revive herself and used Migrate W at the fountain. *Fixed ( ) JUMP W could be used on herself. *Fixed an error on the skill TIPS of Queen of Pain's ( ) Sonic Wave R at its level 3. ---- Optimized Adjustment *Bayi Laoye's ( ) Cut Cake Syrup W can now display its AoE when hovering a cursor over the icon of the skill. *Optimized the visual effect of Thunderfury's ( ) Lightning Barrier E. *Optimized the basic attack animation of Kujo Jotaro ( ). *Optimized the display of rewards in Mailbox, it now displays, Gold, Merit and EXP you receive from the rewards. *Replaced Login BGM: Sword Art Online GGO Opening 1 - Ignite (by Eir Aoi) *Optimized the visible visual effect of Athena's ( ) Divine Guardian R. ---- Added Content *Added the new visual effects for Health Bar when the total sum of equipment levels in your 6 inventories reaches 60/72/84/90 levels. The visual effect on each reaching point is different from each other. *Added visual effect as an indicator for the AoE of Athena's ( ) Wings of Aegis. ---- Item Mall *On sale for 45 Diamonds at 6.00 PM on 2015.03.27. *On sale for 118 Diamonds at 6.00 PM on 2015.03.20. *On sale for 6000 Gold. *On sale for 6000 Gold. ---- ----